Spring Showers
by Westa Blacksheep
Summary: Name: Spring Showers. Description: Rain is usually associated with a sad event, but in this case, the rain brings two people who knew nothing about each other, closer than ever.


Spring Showers

Chapter 1: Gakuen Academy

School was always the most interesting part of the day for the beautiful, and cheery Seychelles. She was always an exceptional student, and a social butterfly. She was sitting back in the rigid, uncomfortable chair in her classroom as her professor swiftly graded papers. She sighed, stroking one of her long chestnut brown pigtails, and nonchalantly anticipating the school bell to chime. Letting out another heavy sigh she reached for the charming red backpack resting under her lazily crossed legs. Slinging the bag over one shoulder, Seychelles uncrossed her legs, and put her head face down into the dense woody desk. A strong feeling of drowsiness came over the girl, her eyelids immediately began to get heavy. She rested her eyes for a few seconds, when the bell gave her an obnoxiously loud wake up call. Flinching with surprise she woke up and shyly watched her energetic classmates zip out the door. She swiftly rose from her unyielding desk, and scampered out of the classroom door, trying not to cause a scene. Seychelles made it to the front of the building, and saw her good friend Canada. He was dressed in his usual red hoodie and blue plaid school pants, he was calmly strolling towards the door."Hi Canada!" Seychelles exclaimed. Canada swiveled around to face Seychelles in shock.  
"Hey Seychelles, that rain is a real bummer isn't it?" Canada nervously laughed.  
Seychelles paused for a moment with a confused look on her face. Finally processing what Canada had told her over the excessive chatter from other students, she quickly glanced over to the large glass windows beside the doorway, and noticed it was pouring rain. "Oh-no, Canada! I don't have an umbrella!" Seychelles panicked.  
"Sorry, I don't have one either, also I'm kinda in a rush" Canada squeaked "I have to pick up Kumijiro now, see ya" Canada pulled up his hood and bolted into the rain waving bye to Seychelles. Sluggishly she waved back, she carefully sat down on a stair step and rested her head on the cheap iron railing lazily. That wave of drowsiness swept over her again and she fell asleep. She was awakened by an unfamiliar face covered by an unfamiliar mask.

Chapter 2: Under my Umbrella

The unfamiliar person was Turkey, he was very tall, and towered over Seychelles like a skyscraper. He was wearing green plaid school pants and a baggy olive green hoodie. Seychelles was dazed, trying to stand up she wobbled. Apon standing she notice some gruff stubble on his chin which was somewhat hidden by the black wooly scarf resting on his broad shoulders. She looked up at his eyes which were covered by his white mask, the black eye holes twinkled for a second.  
"Are you waiting for someone?" Turkey asked looking quite concerned by that fact that she was alone.  
"Oh, no I was just waiting for the rain to stop." Seychelles swiftly answered. She turned toward the window and noticed it was still heavily raining and it was late. She immediately deflated when she saw the dark, raining sky.  
"Well, I have an umbrella," Turkey said " I can walk you to you're dorm if you want." Seychelles's eyes lit up like the stars in the sky, she happily bounced up and down.  
"Oh, thank you," Seychelles exclaimed " It would be awesome of you could do that!"  
Turkey nervously yanked on his black scarf "Ok, cool just tell me where to go." He smiled while pulling a small, light blue umbrella From his black backpack. Seychelles alertly followed Turkey as they stepped out the door.  
"My name is Turkey."  
"Seychelles is mine."  
"That's nice, be careful cause it's really dark."  
He opened the umbrella and centered it over her head. Seychelles felt a bit scared walking in the dark, especially with a nation she doesn't know much about. The beginning of the walk was a little awkward, but then Seychelles grew a bit more comfortable walking with him and lighted the atmosphere by using senseless small-talk. "Umm, this rain is a real bummer isn't it?" Seychelles nervously chuckled. " Turkey turned to her and agreed "Yeah, rain isn't one of my favorite things." He glanced up at the grey, gloomy, cloud covered moon.  
"One of my favorite things to see is a crescent moon, in a cloudless sky, full of stars. It's really pretty."  
"Wow, I bet it's BEAUTIFUL!" Seychelles cooed admiring his choice of words. They had reached the dorm room which just looked like a simple apartment. "Thank you so much, umm .." Seychelles rapidly searched her mind for Turkey's name but she came up short.  
"Turkey." He said sweetly with a smile on his face.  
"Oh sorry, Turkey" Seychelles sputtered nervously  
"It's fine, and your Seychelles right?"  
The girl slowly nodded. "Okay, well have a good night, Seychelles." Turkey said waving goodbye. "bye" Seychelles softly said while watching Turkey leave. For the whole night the name "Turkey" buzzed thought her head, she felt a strange fascination by him.


End file.
